


Coming Out Ain't Easy

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Never Transferred to Nissen, Closeted Isak Valtersen, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak and Chris want to make their relationship public, but Isak didn't expect his best friend to almost faint when he saw his outfit.





	Coming Out Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [A coming out nem könnyű](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772374) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> Just an idea I had, and decided to turn it into a short fic. Imagine if this had happened in s2!! I'd be dead on the floor.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. New chaptered fic coming soon!

“Isak, are you awake?” Chris asked. They were in Isak’s bedroom, completely naked after a shag. Isak was on top of his boyfriend, all sweaty, his face hidden in Chris’ neck, while the older boy had his hand on Isak’s perky ass. The young boy hummed in response, but he did not move; he was exhausted, Chris always fucked him thoroughly.

 

“I thought about what you told me the other day.”

 

“I told you many things ‘the other day’.” He kissed him on his neck. “What do you mean exactly?”

 

“I think we should tell people about… our relationship.” Isak sat on his bed and rose his eyebrows.

 

“Are you serious? I don’t want you to do it just because I want to be open about it. I can keep it secret.”

 

“No, baby, it’s about time we do it. How do you feel about it?” Chris asked, but what he got was Isak jumping on top of him and placing his arms around his neck. “It’d be great.” He kissed Chris’ lips. “How do we do it, then?”

 

Chris smiled, an evil grin on his face. “I have an idea.”

 

____________

 

The lessons were about to start and everyone at Nissen was outside the building enjoying the two last minutes of freedom. Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi were waiting for Isak, who, as usual, was late, and Vilde and the rest of the girls, who were with them, also waited for Eva, who, as usual, was also late. There were also other groups of teenagers scattered all over the place.

 

Like every normal day, Chris parked his car next to their high school, and everyone saw him open his door. This time, however, a blond head appeared when Chris opened the other door.

 

“What is Isak doing with Chris?” Jonas asked Sana. There were whispers coming from those who could see Isak’s sweater from behind the boy and students taking pictures of the two boys.

 

“The question is not why he’s with Chris,” Sana answered, “But  _ why _ is he wearing one of the sweaters the Penetrators give to those they’ve fucked with.”

 

Jonas’ eyes went wide when Isak and Chris  _ held hands _ , but when he saw Chris’ name marked on Isak’s sweater he felt like he was about to faint.

 

“Why does everyone get laid except for me!?” Magnus groaned.


End file.
